


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-3

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-3

那個瞬間、車學沇真的感覺全身像被撕裂了一樣，不只是身體還有心靈和精神，他睜著眼無法控制的眼淚像壞了的水龍頭般不斷湧出，張口發出的也只是一些無意義的呻吟，那長官抓住他的腰狠狠的頂弄，車學沇被頂的渾身不斷抽蓄，身體卻又在發情的狀況中被迫敞開、配合著入侵的ALPHA。

一切的感官都如此鮮明，從下腹傳來的慾火漸漸蔓延，他陷入發情可悲的身體竟是硬生生的在分明是強暴的狀況下給予對方回應，他可以感受到自己的身體不受控的因為ALPHA施放的信息素躁動，明明厭惡、恐懼著在體內肆意侵犯硬挺熾熱的凶器、但生殖腔源源不斷分泌出的潤滑和腸道卻違背主人意識的歡迎著粗暴的入侵者。

「啊…哈啊、嗚…嗚不…啊嗯。」殘存的理智讓車學沇不停的推拉著男人捉住他腰的雙手，卻怎麼扳也扳不開那幾乎把他掐到瘀青的手掌，粗大的性器毫不憐惜的搗幹著他青澀的肉穴，除了深處因發情導致的搔癢和快感，車學沇感到更多的是疼，撕裂一樣的疼。

從體內湧出的黏液似乎還有別的液體隨著入侵者的動作從他的下身流出，接著他便在旁觀者口中知曉了那並不是他的幻覺。

「欸他流血了，我肏這小母狗不會是處吧。」一人看見兩人交和處下的地面滴落的液體混雜著紅色的血絲，好奇心驅使的湊上前拉開車學沇的大腿，檢視著那正被粗暴進出的入口。

士兵的話在無意中又給了車學沇一次打擊，他為了夢想放棄了多少東西，躲躲藏藏的隱瞞了自己的性別到現在，分化後再沒有過交往、連和喜歡的人告白都沒有勇氣，但他的第一次卻不是獻給他的愛人，甚至是悲慘的被一群人強暴，想著想著本來大腦一片空白的車學沇又忍不住落淚，顫抖的手抓著腰間的長官的手腕，輕聲的又一次討饒:「嗚…不…不要，我好疼……我真的……」

但是他們下一句話很快又把車學沇再度拉回地獄的深淵。

「是不是處又怎麼樣?反正很快就是人人騎的狗了。」在他身上乘馳的軍官惡劣的笑著，低頭看見車學沇含著淚的表情伸手捏住他的臉晃了晃:「而且啊…這家伙叫著不要，裡面吸的可緊了還一直流水，真是個騷貨。」

「嗚..我不，啊!哈嗯…嗚。」話還沒說全，男人又一次重重的頂入打斷了車學沇的聲音，緊緻的肉穴非自願的緊緊裹住ALPHA粗壯的陰莖，一次又一次被頂開的肉穴越來越軟，拓開時像是迫不及待的纏上來，在他抽離時又宛如捨不得似的緊緊吸住挽留、男人搗幹肉穴的動作越來越順暢，伴隨著OMEGA發情的信息素、讓正肏幹著車學沇的軍官只想狠狠的凌虐這個不知死活落入狼口的OMEGA。

當然不只他這麼想，在場的所有ALPHA腦中都是一樣的邪念、他們要把這個OMEGA變成專屬於他們、屬於軍隊的性奴，一個個士兵下身都早起了反應在褲裡支起帳篷。

誰叫這OMEGA不好、不乖乖申請免兵役，是啊、誰叫他要來充滿ALPHA的軍隊裡，根本就是發騷欠幹，士兵們給自己找了完美的說詞。

他們紛紛笑著拉下自己的褲頭，打算把壓抑的精力趁著這次一同發洩到這個OMEGA身上，長官捏著車學沇臉頰的手剛放開，旁邊一人又扳過他的臉頰，甚至他都還來不及喘口氣，帶著微微腥味的性器直直塞到自己面前。

「嗚…嗚嗯，不嗚……唔!」車學沇哆嗦的往後縮了下，那人便不耐煩的按住自己的後腦勺，用力的捏住他的腮幫強迫他張開口，腫脹的性器一下字就塞滿他的口腔，車學沇被嗆的瞇起眼想吐出口中的東西，但後腦勺手掌按住他頭的力道一點兒也沒減少，甚至微微抬起他的下巴一邊撫摸著他的喉結前方的頸部。

車學沇一開始還不曉得男人是想做什麼，直到男人硬是想把長度是他完全不可能整個含進口中的陰莖、直直往他嘴裡塞後才開始胡亂掙扎。

車學沇放棄本試圖拉開抓著他腰隻雙手，轉而想推開眼前的人，可不料手才剛抬起就又被另一人捉住，還沒反應過來就感到掌心一陣熾熱的濕滑，沒佔到什麼好位置的人一看興頭上的人沒那麼快完事，轉而拉過車學沇的手握住自己的陰莖讓他給自己套弄腫脹的陰莖，微微帶著薄繭的指尖滑過敏感的部位也讓ALPHA渾身性慾高漲忍不住一邊用著OMEGA的手一邊催促著占據OMEGA嘴巴和肉穴的人快一些。

「聽到沒小母狗，我們該快一點。」

「嗚!嗚…嗚。」話才剛落下，捏著他臉頰的手更用力了些，後穴裡搗幹的陰莖也沒停下一次一次的頂的他腹腔酸脹，口中又塞了ALPHA的性器讓他幾乎呼吸困難，喘氣都沒法喘幾口。車學沇難受的想轉開脖子讓嘴裡的東西退出去，甚至有要用牙齒咬的趨勢。

車學沇的不配合讓那個要自己為他口交的ALPHA有些惱怒，強硬的抬起車學沇的下巴男人不顧他的掙扎捏住他的臉頰惡狠狠的威脅:「信不信我卸了你下巴。」

男人很快發現這句話對車學沇的威脅性並不是很足夠，腦筋一轉很快想到這小偶像更怕什麼，冷哼了聲低聲開口:「還是要我們把你這發騷的模樣發網上去?」

果真如同男人所想，他話不過剛落下車學沇馬上瞪大雙眼，充滿著不可置信的表情，掙扎也漸漸越來越小，男人輕笑了聲捏住他的下巴，拍了下車學沇的兩頰叫他放鬆，果不其然這小OMEGA不再頑強的抵抗哭紅著眼張開嘴，見狀男人馬上挺腰又把性器往對方口腔內插的更深了些。

緊緻的食道還是給了男人些阻礙，他抬高車學沇的下巴讓入口和食道形成直線，拍了拍他的臉頰叫他放鬆，接著硬生生把性器整個插入車學沇食道內，車學沇難受的反胃、要不是還沒吃過飯他都覺得自己立刻就會吐出來，說不定這些人連這點都想過了，但這個時候其他士兵卻各個拍手叫好，甚至有人伸出手握住車學沇纖長的脖頸捏了捏一邊笑道說著那ALPHA的陰莖都捅到哪裡。

「哼…嗚嗯…嗚。」深喉帶來的壓迫感讓車學沇幾乎無法呼吸，臉上因缺少氧氣漸漸脹紅，像是要窒息了般、他卻連掙扎的餘地都沒有男人好不容易插入後便在他的食道內小幅度的抽插起來，每次都只抽出到食道前端又狠狠頂進，甚至幾乎不給他一點換氣的空間，車學沇只能靠著那些微的空隙急促的汲取微弱的氧氣。

「快點啊，我也想幹這小婊子。」一個兩個躁動的士兵開始不耐煩的催促，車學沇可以感受到在他們的催促下首先占據兩個入口的男人漸漸加快動作，尤其是他正口交的對像。

一旁看著淫蜚化面的士兵們有的也忍不住，直接就脫下褲頭開始對著車學沇自慰，他們一邊套弄自己腫脹的下體，一邊把前端留出的前列腺液蹭到躺在地上的OMEGA身上，最後胸口乳尖腰腹到臉頰幾乎每個地方都被他們玷污。

「呃…啊嗯…啊……」大腦的缺氧讓車學沇幾乎要沒了意識、他覺得自己彷彿就像個性愛玩具，渾身上下都是可以被褻玩的地方，口中進出的性器速度越來越快、讓他幾乎無法招架、男人的喘息聲漸漸粗重，似乎是快要高潮。

此時車學沇動了動想吐出嘴裡的東西，男人一感受到他的掙扎馬上又按住他的後腦，警告了聲車學沇才又乖了下來、一邊流淚一邊張著嘴任由男人侵犯，最後男人在射精前夕抽出了車學沇的食道，卻還是把陰莖塞在他嘴裡直接射了出來。

「嗚!唔…嗚嗯。」ALPHA的射精量從來就不少，似又是堆積欲望已久的士兵，一股股濃精射在嘴裡詭異的腥臊味讓他不知所措，好不容易ALPHA射完後退了出去長時間被迫張開的嘴一時沒來得急閉上、精液順著嘴角流了下來把本來就掛滿淚痕和水的臉弄得更狼狽不堪。

才想吐掉口中的精液突然一旁對著他自慰的幾名士兵紛紛握著勃發的陰莖湊到他面前，濕滑的龜頭沾染著前列腺液蹭著他的臉頰嘴唇，他們一邊套弄著陰莖對著自己，車學沇微微側過頭本想的是逃避，沒想到一轉頭便對上發脹微張的馬眼，這時那名士兵一個低喊，直接射了出來。

「嗚!...嗚嗯。」車學沇被迫瞇起眼，他馬上轉頭想避開但精液早已射了他一臉，並且他一轉過頭又有人捏著他的臉頰朝著他打著手槍，最終又一次被顏射，幾個人分別射在他臉上和胸手，最後甚至捏住他的嘴逼迫他把口中的精液吞下去，甚至要他吞下去後張嘴吐出舌頭讓他們檢查。

再威脅下車學沇只能抽著氣闔上嘴嚥下口中腥醰的液體。

「快看他的樣子，我操被顏射是不是很爽?精液好不好吃?下面濕成這樣都噴汁了，看我們不操到你懷孕。」操幹著肉穴的長官看車學沇的動作更加興奮，抓住OMEGA的腰肢轉換著角度找到腸道裡那片軟肉、確認了那是車學沇的生殖腔入口挺腰就是一陣猛幹，口中沒了東西堵住的車學沇頓時發出好幾聲慘叫，大張著口不停抽氣，一邊瞪著腿。

「不要…不要不!嗚嗚…那邊不行…疼…哈啊。」從來沒被碰過的地方被強硬的撞擊著，發情期下生殖腔會慢慢敞開，但車學沇畢竟沒有被標記也沒有使用過生殖腔，連自主打開腔口都不會，純粹是因為誘發劑才讓腔口稍微張開。

「操、安分點!老子先給你肏開了、等等其他人幹你才不會那麼痛。」長官說著壓下車學沇的大腿把他往自己身下拖，一邊揉壓著他的下腹一邊狠狠的頂撞那微微敞開的入口，也不知道這小偶像怎麼真那麼緊，說不定真沒被幹過幾次，那他們還真是撿了個便宜。

「啊…嗚，拜託…哈嗯、啊啊!」男人死命的頂著他從沒被入侵過的地方，即使車學沇再怎麼不願無法放鬆進犯的陰莖都沒有停下，很快那入口漸漸的就要堅持不住，在男人又一次狠狠頂上的時後被破開來，粗壯的陰莖蠻橫的闖進他生澀的生殖腔口，快感和痛感同時充斥著車學沇的神經，他忍不住躬起腰肢腳指蜷縮，渾身止不住的顫抖、張嘴一開一闔發出如同幼獸般的呻吟。

「真爽、一開始看這小母狗的屁股就覺得好幹。」男人粗喘著氣瘋狂的侵犯著剛剛被破開的生殖道，裡頭比腸道還要濕軟幾倍、畢竟是OMEGA分泌撋滑的源頭，幹到腔口深處時這OMEGA會抽氣的緊縮下身，也不曉得是不是頂到他的子宮口。

那長官就這麼底在他的生殖腔裡又是抽插了十來分鐘，那陰莖突然又脹了圈前端一跳一跳的，車學沇發現對方似乎是要射精，這時沒被捉住的雙手又胡亂揮了起來:「嗚嗚…不要，不要射裡面拜託…拜託嗚。」

男人沒有回應車學沇，反而是一把抓住他在空中揮舞的手，捏住那相對ALPHA來說纖細的手腕壓在地上，同時下身發狠似的搗幹，把OMEGA撞的一句完整的話也說不清，最後毫不關心OMEGA的求饒直直把精液全射在車學沇的生殖腔裡。

「啊!哈啊……」車學沇仰起纖長的脖頸，宛如瀕死的天鵝般，他瞪大眼睛承受著一波波精液灌入體內，被內射的感覺過於鮮明，但讓車學沇最崩潰的不是被人內射到生殖腔裡、而是他發情的身體在被精液射入後可恥的高潮，從蛹道中湧出大量的淫液。

「小母狗被內射就高潮了?」

「肏、這麼會噴汁，讓我們再讓你多噴些。」

車學沇已經什麼都不想管了，他好髒……好髒，怎麼樣都回不去了。

那些人看著車學沇崩潰的模樣卻是調笑著說著他被幹生殖腔爽的發抖，但他明明感到更多的是恐懼，車學沇不曉得為什麼這些人看不到他臉上害怕的神情和眼淚，不過後來想想，他們不是看不到，應該說他們只不過是……看他害怕求饒覺得好玩罷了。

「嗚嗚…不要，好疼不要再進去。」此刻的車學沇早已意識模糊、口中的求饒基本是反射動作，已經不曉得是的幾個人在幹著他的生殖腔，似乎房裡所有人都輪著上了他一遍，他的身體在短時間已經完全被打開，無數的精液灌到他體內，接著又在下一輪抽插中被帶出，地上濕成一片，全是ALPHA的精液和他體內流出的淫液。

不曉得過了多久的時間，躺在中央瑟瑟發抖的OMEGA在那些ALPHA終於離開自己的身體後轉頭看了下窗外，從角落的窗戶中車學沇發現外頭的天色早就暗了下來，在硬生生被輪姦了好幾個小時後那幾個ALPHA才終於停下這場暴行。

安靜下來的室內讓車學沇聽見了房外的聲音。

『嘩啦__嘩啦__』

啊……下大雨了。

那麼、這場大雨什麼時後才會結束呢……

TBC


End file.
